Nightmares
by Lion01
Summary: Korra and Asami have both had trouble to sleep. Nightmares trouble them a lot. But eventually, they learn that they can only sleep better when they are together.


**A/N: Hello!**

 **Here is a little OS about the nightmares Korra and Asami had to face, and how they handle them together.**

 **Challenge : Korrasami Week 2017**

 **Theme : Sleep**

 **Relationship : Korra/Asami**

 **Characters : Korra, Asami (Amon, Hiroshi, Zaheer, Yasuko Sato)**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, fluff**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Words : 1,5k**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Throughout her life, Asami had got lots of problems to sleep.

It first started when she was a little girl. It first started when her mother died.

"Mum! Please, don't go! I love you, mum! I need you!"

Despite Asami's callings, her mother turned toward the flames and they engulfed her. She disappeared, and the little girl fell on her knees, her legs disappearing little by little.

"Mum! Mum!" she shouted, cried, her voice breaking, tears flooding her face, her heart broken.

"Mum!" Asami shouted again, wide awake this time.

Her mother was not here anymore. She was gone, she knew it. She remembered now. The firebenders, they had killed her. She was alone… Well, she wasn't exactly alone; she had her father, but her father was not home. Her father worked a lot… he wasn't here much often. So, she could say she was alone, terribly alone, with no one to help her sleep again, during these awful nights filled with nightmares. She was waiting for just one thing: for it to stop.

But it wouldn't stop for years…

* * *

Throughout her life, Korra had got lots of problems to sleep.

It first started when she was a teenager. Before that, she was protected in the White Lotus compound, and nothing could reach her. But then, she got in a Republic City, and everything changed. Her whole world changed, and Amon arrived. She felt fear like nothing before. She felt fear and it waked her up during the night.

"No! Not my bending!"

"You'll lose everything. You're nothing."

And with that, he put his thumb on her head.

Korra waked up, trembling, sweating, afraid. It was just a dream, she tried to remember. Nothing like that was going to happen. Never. She was the Avatar! No one could do that to her. She would never let it reach her. She was the most powerful being in the world, she wasn't supposed to be afraid. She shouldn't be. She couldn't be.

* * *

Eventually, Asami grew up into a beautiful young woman. Her nightmares became really rare. Of course, they could come back when she was afraid, when she was not feeling good, when she needed her mother and she could not be there.

Yet, they really came back the day her father tried to kill her… She had had a few nightmares since his betrayal, but these ones were terrifying.

"How could you? How can you?"

"You are nothing to me, Asami! You betrayed me, you betrayed your mother! And for this, you deserve death!"

"Dad!"

But the hand of the mecatank didn't stop, it hit the glass, which fell on Asami. She felt it cutting her like it was fire and drowning her like it was fire. And it still didn't stop, it hit her chest with an awful pain.

"Dad!" Asami shouted in reality.

The pain in her chest was still there but it wasn't because a giant metallic hand had pierced her. It was because she was alone, once again. Her father was in jail but it was like he was dead to her. The fact that he was alive was actually more painful than him being dead.

* * *

Korra matured, became a young, strong, powerful, complete Avatar. The nightmares with Amon were gone. The nightmares with Unalaq and Vaatu didn't last long. But Zaheer haunted her for a very long time.

Her breath was suddenly taken, her legs became useless, poison was burning her limbs.

"No!" she cried but nothing came out of her mouth.

Yet, it was like Zaheer could read her mind.

"You don't understand, Korra. The world doesn't need you anymore. The Avatar does not bring balance, you bring conflicts. And because of that, you have to die!"

The sphere of air enveloped her head, her limbs were heavy with poison burning inside of them, her heart was pounding weirdly and it threatened to stop.

"Zaheer!" Korra shouted in reality.

She tried to sit, but it was like she was glued to her bed. She was weak. She couldn't sit. And she cried. She cried of being unable to do anything, hating it, hating herself. Her sobs were cleared, as ever, with a gentle hand. She was always here…

"Korra… It's okay, Korra. It's over. It was just a dream…" the voice tried to reassure.

"Asami," Korra murmured, as if saying the name could save her somewhat. "Asami…"

"I'm here, Korra. It's okay, it's over. I'm here, and I won't leave. I'm here for you."

Korra enjoyed the caress on her face, wishing it could last forever. In these moments, she wanted to say she loved her and she didn't know why. It just felt true. She didn't want her to leave. Never. And that was what she said. Asami came to her bed, under the cover with her, continuing caressing her, reassuring her. She murmured:

"I'll always be here, Korra. I'll never go. Never."

But, Korra was the one to leave Asami alone, once again.

* * *

Sleep became rare for Asami. She didn't want to. She didn't need to. When she was sleeping, it reminded her of her loneliness, of her father in jail, of Korra being so far.

So, her desk was enough to sleep. She didn't need more. Well, she didn't do it too often, because her body protested. Plus, her friends didn't like her to do it, as well as some employees. Mako's grandmother made sure she was sleeping at the mansion at least three times a week, and never hesitated about reprimanding Asami when it was needed. So, the CEO made an effort.

However, sleeping in her big empty bed, she felt lonely, she missed something. And she knew this something was Korra.

Even if she wished her friend didn't have them, she missed Korra's nightmares and being there for her. She simply missed Korra deeply. Broken Korra, or just Korra, or any version of Korra, she didn't care; but she missed Korra.

She had nothing from her… Korra was there, and yet, it was like she had never existed.

When she received the first letter Korra had ever sent her, Asami kept it under her pillow. It helped her to sleep. She reread it many, many times. For a while, she even reread it every single night to find sleep.

And once, she went to the Air Temple island. She had to stay for the night because no ferry would take her to downtown Republic City. She stayed in Korra's room.

Sometimes, she could swear she could still smell her perfume, sense her presence… But it was so empty at the same time. Asami laid on the bed, missing that body beside her, its heat. She curled up around the pillow, it smelled like her. It was mesmerizing, destroying too…

Asami almost cried this time. She almost cried in the pillow. But she didn't. She had to be strong, not to let her missing presence destroying her. And she wanted to keep the pillow this way, with her perfume, with a part of Korra.

She took it at home. She took the pillow. And every night, she would squeeze it really hard, as if she could hug Korra, reassure her, love her.

This way, she found a bit of sleep again. But she feared she might only recover when Korra would came back, but when?

* * *

For Korra, the nightmares didn't stop. They were always here. They were always hard, too hard, worse. This time, she had no one to help her. Sure, her parents were here, but they were not her. They were not Asami.

Asami had this way to calm her down. Her being there was an amazing feeling of reassurance and almost of tranquility. Almost. But Asami was not here and Korra was alone. She was fighting alone, struggling alone, and losing alone. She could not find her anywhere.

Or maybe, she could find a bit of Asami in her letters. But the letters were not her warm body pressed against hers, not her hand caressing her face gently, not her sweet voice… They were nothing of that. And Korra missed her friend, deeply.

And one day, she decided to go back to Republic City. The trip was long, longer than expected. It seemed she needed to grow a little more before reaching her final destination. And she would grow alone, without that loving woman beside her…

* * *

"Dad!" Asami shouted.

"Asami… Asami, it's okay. Wake up… It's just a dream…"

"Korra…" Asami said, opening her eyes on her beautiful friend.

"You're safe here…" Korra said, repeating the same words Asami had for so much time.

Asami hugged Korra, not wanting to let her go. Good thing, because Korra didn't want to go.

"Nightmare about your dad again?"

The young CEO nodded.

"And you? Why are you awake? Did I wake you up by screaming?"

"No, I was already awake…"

"Kuvira?"

"No, you."

Asami faced Korra, not understanding. Well, she hadn't tried to kill Korra… Her frown made Korra continue:

"I thought you'd die, Asami. I thought you wouldn't make it. I'm sorry for your father… but I thought the same thing was going to happen to you…"

"I know…"

Asami lowered her head and Korra kissed it.

"Let's go back to sleep. As long as we have each other, nightmares will never win."

They laid on the ground and Asami hugged Korra tightly. Her nightmare, her dad being killed, was still gripped to her stomach. Only Korra being here prevented her to cry, to feel hopeless.

The warm feeling she was providing her was enough for her to go back to sleep after a few minutes.

Korra was right. As long as they were together, no nightmare would reach them. Because the love they felt for each other could chase them, could make them disappear, being more bearable. It was what love did; it didn't only brighten their days, but also their night, and gave them a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Leave a review! And see you next time ;)**

 **Lion**


End file.
